Cooking grill are in common use which include a housing, a heat source within the housing and an open grill positioned over the heat source for supporting the food items that are to be cooked. Generally, grease and other matter tends to fall from the items being cooked downwardly into the heat source. This commonly causes small grease fires within the housing, which, if left uncontrolled, tend to burn the surfaces of the food items.
The grease drippings from food items are generally considered to add to the flavor of the food product if the grease can fall to the heat source and evaporate without causing a fire. The grease vapor and/or smoke generated from the grease tends to add a smoke like flavor to the food items. However, it is sometimes difficult to control the heat source and the amount of grease liberated from the food items so as to avoid a grease fire within the housing.